Time Crisis: Equestria Girls - Episode II: Time Crisis 2
by jepoy.guinanao
Summary: Starring: Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie In 1997, NeoDyne Industries announces plans for a "StarLine Network" of 64 satellites that will unify the communications of all continents. However, V.S.S.E. agent Christy Ryan discovers that the company's real plan is to launch an experimental nuclear satellite into space and sell it to the highest bidder
1. Chapter 1 : Recover The Laptop

[We begin this game where the camera shows Neodyne Industries surrounded by

water. Then, searchlights turn on and Christy Ryan was shown from the

searchlight. Christy fires four shots at the searchlights and the enemies.

Christy jumps off and lands on a motorboat, driving away from the scene. The

next day, the camera shows the enemies approaching a hotel where Christy is.

Christy uses her phone while checking something in her laptop.]

Christy: It's me…Christy. I found some data about the satellite network…

Haven't the agents left yet?

Celestia: Rainbow and Pinkie are on their way… No one can beat them…

Christy: Rainbow and Pinkie!

[Suddenly, the enemies appeared at the scene with the 1st boss.]

Boss 1: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Well, well… It appears we have a

guest! Looks like we caught you just in time. (uses the keypad on the laptop) A

leak like this would have been problematic, to say the least!

[The 1st boss punches Christy in the stomach.]

Christy: Ugh…A punch like that and you think you're gonna conquer the world?

Boss 1: Silence!

[The 1st boss strikes Christy in the face, knocking her out.]

Boss 1: (straightening his hat) You have no idea how perfect our plan is. (to

his men) Now take her away!

[The 1st boss takes the laptop. But just as they are about to make an escape,

gunshots can be heard.]

Boss 1: What the…?

[Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie shoot and kills an enemy.

[Rainbow and Pinkie manage to fend off against the enemies.]

[Area 1]

Celestia: Open Fire!

Spike: Rainbow take the point, while Pinkie take the right!

[Area 2]

Spike: Look out Barrels!

Spike: APC's Incoming

Spike: The Machine Gun..Use the Machine Gun..

Spike: Use the Grenade Launcher!

Spike: We did it we destroy APC..

[Afterwards, Rainbow and Pinkie arrived at the motorboat dock.]

Boss 1: So who are those two? Where's the girl?

Enemy Soldier: They took her to General Diaz sir!

Boss 1: We gotta stop them, now!

[Area 3]

[Rainbow and Pinkie fight the 1st boss and the enemies.]

Rainbow: they Took Christy..Recover the Laptop!

Rainbow: Look out Water ninjas

Spike: Enemies at 9 o'clock!

Rainbow: Jakov! Give it Back the laptop...And where is christy!

Boss 1: Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. You're Finished!

[After Rainbow and Pinkie eliminates the 1st boss and the enemies, the 1st boss' motorboat blows up.

Afterwards, Rainbow recovers the laptop float on the water. Rainbow and Pinkie

examine the data.]

Rainbow: I knew it! These maniacs have got the military satellite!

[The data shows that the satellite is taken to a train.]

Rainbow: And they're moving it by train.

Pinkie: We better get goin'… There's no time to lose!

[Rainbow puts away the laptop and Rainbow and Pinkie moves on.]


	2. Chapter 2 : Train Fight

[Later in the train area…]

Enemy Soldier: They have the attaché case. They're on to you.

Boss 2: (breaks the phone) That fool Jakov! How dare he fail! Hurry it up!

Enemy Soldiers: Yes sir!

[The camera shows Rainbow and Pinkie in their car stopping at a hill and comes

out of the car.]

Rainbow: Look over there!

[The camera shows the satellite being transfer to the train.]

Pinkie: Let's go!

[Rainbow and Pinkie manage to fend off against the enemies]

[Area 1]

Rainbow: We got company..

Pinkie: Charge!

[Area 2]

[as they board the train.]

Spike: Look it all the enemies surroundings by the train...We're Sitting ducks!

[Upon boarding however, the helicopters later appear at the scene and use

its magnet carrier to take the satellite. The camera shows the 2nd boss who can

be heard laughing.]

Boss 2: Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh.

Rainbow: Hey!.. Stop Right there you beast!

Boss 2: Nice try girls, but job's to protect this satellite!

It's time for you to say goodbye!

Rainbow: Look Out!

[Area 3]

[Rainbow and Pinkie fight the 2nd boss]

Celestia: That Guy was use a gattling gun!...INCOMING!

Spike: INCOMING!

Boss 2: time to die, Rainbow and Pinkie!

[After Rainbow and Pinkie eliminates the 2nd boss, his helicopter crashes into the bridge. Rainbow and Pinkie desperately make

a run as the train is falling into the ravine. Later, the enemies appear and

checks on the train's remains.]

Enemy Soldier: Did you get'em?

[Gunshots can be seen firing at the enemy soldiers, killing both of them

instantly.]

Rainbow: Are you okay?

Pinkie: Yup..

Rainbow: we gotta stop the satellite and saved Christy..

[Rainbow and Pinkie manage to survive the train's falling into the

ravine. Rainbow and Pinkie steal the enemy soldiers' helicopter and takes off to

Neodyne Industries.]


	3. Chapter 3 : Destroy a Nuclear Satellite

[Later, in Neodyne Industries, the camera shows the

satellite being sent to the shuttle as Ernesto Diaz watches this.]

Diaz: My dream is just about complete… And the world will be mine…

Christy: Your project is goin' down in flames! They'll be here soon!

Diaz: I'm expecting them. Why do you think I kept you alive?

Enemy Soldier: General Diaz, we've got trouble!...it's Rainbow and Pinkie!

Diaz: So soon? Wild Dog! It's time!

Wild Dog: Yes sir…

[Suddenly, Rainbow and Pinkie arrived at Neodyne Industries. They're helicopter

was shot and Rainbow and Pinkie manage to jump out of the helicopter as it

crashes at the scene.]

Rainbow: Let's go Pinkie..

Pinkie: I'm on it..

[Area 1]

[Rainbow and Pinkie manage to fend off against the enemies.]

[Later, Wild Dog appears at the scene, taking his coat off and revealing his

mechanical left arm gatling gun.]

Wild Dog: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie!

Rainbow: Wild Dog!

[Rainbow and Pinkie fights Wild Dog.]

Celestia: Wild Dog...Again?!

[After the fight, Diaz appeared at the scene and fires his missile launcher

at Rainbow and Pinkie. Rainbow and Pinkie evaded the missiles.]

Diaz: Wild Dog! Why is it taking you so much time to get rid of them?

Rainbow: Diaz!...You Fools!...i could stop the nuclear satellite!..You phony!

Diaz: All right, I'll take care of this myself!...I'll teach you a Lesson

Rainbow and Pinkie!

Rainbow: Catch some of this!

Pinkie: It's Party Time!

[Area 2]

Celestia: Helicopters...Incoming!

[Rainbow and Pinkie fights Diaz and Wild Dog. After a while, Diaz got away with

Christy and Wild Dog was eliminated. Afterwards…]

Wild Dog: VSSE! You fools!

Rainbow: Run!

[Wild Dog activates the detonator.]

Wild Dog: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…

[Wild Dog blows up as Rainbow and Pinkie evaded the blast.]

Pinkie: Oops...

Rainbow: They got Diaz!..

[Area 3]

Celestia: Save Christy at all cost!

Spike: Enemy Reinforcments, We got company!

[Rainbow and Pinkie go after Diaz.]

[After a while of the fight, Diaz throws Christy towards the height.]

Christy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…!

Rainbow: Christy!

Pinkie: Christy!

[Just as she was going to fall to her death, Pinkie miraculously saved Christy.]

Pinkie: Gotcha!..

Christy: Th…thank you…

[Rainbow and Pinkie release the bond from Christy. However, the shuttle is

preparing to launch.]

Christy: I'm okay… Get Diaz! He's about to launch a nuclear satellite!

Rainbow: Roger!

Pinkie: Roger!

[Rainbow and Pinkie runs towards the area with Diaz and a satellite.]

Pinkie: Look, the satellite's still there.

Diaz: This is just a prototype. We're ready to launch the real one!

Rainbow: Had Enough of you...i will destroy the nuclear satellite! diaz!

[The shuttle cased the real satellite.]

Pinkie: What are you doing!...No you can't!

Diaz: You are like roaches! I underestimated your persistence! This is not a

real satellite, anyway let me entertain you!

[Area 3]

[Rainbow and Pinkie's final fight is against none other than Diaz.]

Spike: Shoot the fake Satellite and finish diaz. Use the weapons you have to choose!

Diaz: Ha Ha!..i have you now..Rainbow and Pinkie!

Celestia: Missiles..get outta there

Spike: Wait the shuttle has been launched... Before it's too late!

Diaz: Come and get it..Rainbow and Pinkie Pie!

Celestia: Oh no!...We're running out of time..

Diaz: I'll Get you!

Spike: Shoot in now!

Pinkie: Catch some of this!...AAAAAHHHH!

[After Rainbow and Pinkie eliminates Diaz, Diaz falls into incineration and the damaged

prototype satellite debris falls and strikes the shuttle.]

Spike: We did it!..We stopped The Nuclear Satellite!...Rainbow, Pinkie...come in!

Pinkie: i'm okay!..

[Afterwards, the shuttle blows up along with the satellite and the Neodyne Industries. Rainbow and Pinkie

somehow survived and Christy drives her motorboat towards Rainbow and Pinkie.]

Rainbow: you know what..let's head home..

{With their mission complete, the VSSE chopper arrived at the scene and Rainbow, Pinkie and Christy boards the chopper as it flies away towards the sunset. With the shuttle eliminated and Rainbow, Pinkie and Christy's mission completed, this ends our story and the game.]

THE END


End file.
